


Content

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [62]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post Heroes of Olympus, They’re sitting under a tree, This is pure fluff, percabeth, percabeth fluff, percy likes affection, percy likes to lay his head in annabeths lap, they’re dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Annabeth sometimes sits out under a tree to read her book.  Percy likes to come with her and basically just be Percy.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 186





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> Oh??? Percabeth fluff? I don’t really know how good this is but I just wanted to write Percy laying his head in Annabeth’s lap because that’s cute. Obviously this boy needs lots of affection. Anyway I hope that you enjoy.

“Sometimes I wonder about you,” Annabeth said absently, running her fingers through Percy’s hair as he laid his head in her lap.

“What do you wonder?” Percy asked, blowing a leaf out of his face. Annabeth shifted against the tree she was leaning against. 

“I wonder if your brain is really made of kelp,” she glanced down at him with a small smile.

“I don’t know about that one, it’s maybe a solid 40% kelp,” he grinned mischievously.

Annabeth laughed and rolled her eyes, returning her attention to the architect book she was trying to balance in one hand.

Percy closed his eyes, humming with content. A lazy smile settling on his lips. 

No one paid the two any attention even though the park they were sitting in was pretty busy.

“I’m glad that we went on that quest years ago,” Percy said. Stretching his arms above his head like a cat.

“Yeah?” Annabeth moved her book out of the way so he didn’t accidentally smack it out of her hands, “I think I am too.”

“Yeah.”

Percy was quiet for a while and by the way his chest rose and fell softly, Annabeth could probably guess that he fell asleep. She didn’t really mind though. His hair was soft and he smelled like the ocean. A scent that Annabeth was very familiar with.

“What are you reading about?” Percy finally asked, apparently he was awake after all.

“‘the foundation and substructure of temples’,” Annabeth explained.

“Hm, sounds interesting.”

Annabeth figured that he wouldn’t read a book like this if it would save his life. But she doubted that would ever need to happen.

“It is.”

Percy peeked one eye open, “remember that time when Paul came home while we were laying on the couch and he thought we were being indecent?”

Annabeth smiled at the memory, “yes I remember that Seaweed Brain, what about it.”

“I was just thinking of it, Wise girl,” Percy sighed, “would you come over for dinner tonight?”

“Percy I come over for almost every dinner, of course,” she patted his head.

“I think my mom would be disappointed if you didn’t,” Percy shifted slightly.

“I think she likes me more than you.”

Percy furrowed his eyebrows, “you may be right but you don’t need to say it.”

Annabeth chuckled and went back to her book. Percy yawned.

Annabeth relished in the quiet park, well apart from people walking around and kids shouting, it was peaceful.

“Percy do you have a pen?” Annabeth asked.

“Nope, it’s not like I have a magical one that always appears in my pocket and can take the form of a sword,” he responded, but handed Annabeth riptide before she could scold him on his attitude. Using the pen she scribbled a note in the margin of her book.

“Can we get married after college?” Percy said, his sea green eyes staring up at Annabeth.

“Why specifically after college,” she questioned, genuinely curious.

“It seems like a better time, there would be less responsibilities to hold up like in college. We can focus on us, our life together and what we’re gonna do,” Percy drew small shapes in the air with his finger as he spoke.

“Sure Percy, we’ll get married after college,” Annabeth agreed.

“Okay,” he whispered, smiling like they had just exchanged a huge secret.

The two of them were quiet again. A leaf fluttered onto Percy’s face. Annabeth swiped it away without a thought. He licked her hand.

“Gross, Percy! Are you ten?” Annabeth cried out, wiping her hand on Percy’s shirt.

He laughed, “you asked for it, putting your hand too close to my mouth.”

“I was getting a lead off of you like a loving girlfriend.”

He stuck his tongue out at her. Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows, gathering a ton of leaves that were settled around her and dropped them on his face. He sat up spluttering, spitting leaves out of his mouth.

“That wasn’t nice!” He exclaimed, shaking the leaves from his hair.

Annabeth only shrugged and blocked his face with her book, suppressing her own giggles. She could practically see the pout on his face, she’d known him long enough for that. 

“Hmpf,” Percy pulled the book down, staring at her from eye level. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips pressed together in a thin frown. She pecked him on the lips, knowing he wasn’t really mad.

“Thank you for spending time with me out here today,” Annabeth said, patting him on the cheek with her free hand, “I appreciate it.”

“I could never miss an opportunity like this,” his expression softened and he returned her kiss.

Annabeth let out a slow breath, leaning her head back against the tree trunk. Percy laid back in her lap and she went back to reading her book.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be more tonight there might not be, it depends if I think of any ideas. But I hope that you enjoyed this, I had a very solid image of this but I struggled making it over 500 words (my minimum to post) so it might be a bit awkward. Oh well, thanks for reading. Love y’all.


End file.
